


Das Wir

by LunastraFay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunastraFay/pseuds/LunastraFay
Summary: Ein Gedicht über ein rachsüchtiges Wesen.





	Das Wir

Erneut stehen wir da,  
können es nicht fassen,  
dennoch ist es wahr,  
überall tote Massen. 

Dort stehen wir,  
ein blutiges Schlachtfeld,  
und trotzdem sind wir wieder hier,  
in einer zerstörten Welt!

Wieder und wieder,  
ein Alptraum ohne Ende,  
ein Rabe mit schwarzen Gefieder,  
und dann ziehen tausend Hände.

Wir fallen und fallen immer weiter,  
versunken in Dunkelheit,  
wird die ewige Finsternis immer breiter,  
überall nur Tod und Leid.

Endlose Zeit während man fällt,  
wir wissen das Ende ist in Sicht,  
nichts was einen noch hält,  
bald ein erloschenes Licht.

Und dann kommen wir auf den Boden auf,  
der Körper zersplittert in tausend Teile,  
alles nimmt seinen Lauf,  
kein bisschen ist mehr heile.

Wir schrecken auf aus diesem Traum,  
wollen zum Fenster an der Wand,  
durchqueren den Raum,  
und sehen hinaus ins Land.

Ein grausames Lächeln erscheint auf unseren Lippen,  
die Schlacht und unser Tod ist Vergangenheit,  
der Regen fängt an gegen das Fenster zu tippen,  
keiner kann uns mehr ein Leid.

Wir haben gefunden was wir gesucht haben,  
um Rache zu üben an denen die wir hassen,  
einen neuen Wirt an dem wir uns laben,  
bereit nach dem Sieg die Welt zu verlassen.

Und dann ziehen wir los in die endgültige Schlacht,  
unsere Feinde haben sich in Blut gewunden,  
tun alles in unserer stehenden Macht,  
und am Ende haben wir Frieden gefunden.


End file.
